


and to the man who would be king

by championadonis



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Impulsive Decisions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teenage Rebellion, butchered russian, is seducing ur tatt artist OSHA compliant, oh its actually BSC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: Alex likes it, the cyrillic. The dark letters reading Козак.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	and to the man who would be king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capeofstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/gifts).



> for the kink meme! op, i hope this is Acceptable!!!

It starts as all things tend to do; with teenage rebellion. As much as Alex and Ian love (read: tolerate) one another, there's only so much Alex can take before he snaps. This time it's Ian commenting on Alex’s university grades, how he should have higher marks in maths and english and ‘What do you plan on doing with your life?’s.  _ ‘This wouldn’t be such an issue if my dad and mum were here,’ _ Alex thinks bitterly, even if it would still be an issue, just more irritating.

So. teenage rebellion leads to Alex going out and getting a tattoo. He's 19, he's legal, and he's stuck. The shop is clean, nearly empty on a friday night. Alex went in with a plan and he knows he has enough money but the design is…. something he didn't think about. He looks through the artist's portfolios while the secretary (which is probably the closest that Alex is getting to describing the dude at the counter) looks at him in disdain, probably because he wants to close up. There's nothing that he wants when his eye catches onto a small notebook, the sized of a journal. The name on it reads “Yassen” and has what Alex  _ thinks  _ is cyrillic, only recognizing it because his dad travelled to Moscow for work one year.

The group chat he has with Tom and Sabina makes his phone buzz and Alex figures out what he wants. He’ll get one for Tom eventually but with Sabina being in the states and thus far away, Alex decides to get a simple line tattoo, one of the famous Golden Gate bridge. He’ll get some music notes for Tom.

(The group chat is named SAT Scores after their names, plus the fact that America has a test  _ called _ the SAT. It mystified both him and Tom, because what the fuck? And Sabina trying to assure them that the other test (“Another one?!” Tom had said shocked), the ACT, helped with getting into university, too. But SAT had the first letter of all their names so it stuck.)

After his ID is scanned and he signs various forums, stating that yes, he understands what he’s doing and yes, he gets that this is being done with single-use needles. Once he does all the hoop jumping needed, the guy calls for a Yasha, and oh.  _ Oh. _ The guy is hot, like established and gracefully hot and Alex can feel his cheeks heat just a little bit. 

(Alex has never come out to Ian. Hell, even his parents don’t know. Ian, because he rather likes living in a house (although he doesn’t think Ian  _ would _ kick him out) and his parents aren’t home often enough that Alex feels safe to tell them. He supposes that maybe one day he’ll say something.)

He explains what he wants, a simple line drawing of the Golden Gate, like, really simple with a S under it. The hot guy looks at him and Alex can practically see the judgement in his eyes but he sketches something out and it's exactly what Alex wants. He hangs out and texts the SAT chat that he's rebelling and getting a tattoo. 

> Sabina (caligrrl) @ 1913
> 
> > Alex what the hell

> Tom (musicman2) @ 1914
> 
> > Holy shit whatre u getting???

> Alex (bond2.0) @ 1914
> 
> it's a surprise, both for you two <
> 
> and ian lmao <

By the time the guy collects him, Tom and Sabina are both scolding him and trying to guess what it is. After Yasha gets the stencil on him, he has him lay down on what looks like a massage table. The shock of the tattoo gun isn’t as bad as expected but the urge to flich is strong and Alex has to force himself to relax. His left wrist burns and it feels like it’s taking forever, the guy -Yasha- goes slow, stopping to wipe blood away and starting again. 

The pain feels like a dull roar in his arm but it’s almost a soothing thing. Alex closes his eyes and in no time Yasha is gently shaking him awake. He looks amused and Alex blushes. “You're one of the few who can fall asleep hm?” is what Yasha says, probably just to ease Alex’s embarrassment. 

Once he's bandaged up, paid and the paperwork is all in order, he receives a “How To Take Care of Your New Tattoo” sheet which he almost pays no mind to until in the very cotner is a number. And a name. Yasha looks at him expectantly and Alex shoots him a small smile.

* * *

Yasha, Alex learns, likes to be called Yassen, has an appreciation of top shelf liquor and pretty boys like him

(Tom and Sabina laughed when he said that).

* * *

The cyrillic on Yassens collar reads Козак - ‘Cossack’ he's told Alex- and Alex likes it, the cyrillic. The dark letters are a stark contrast to his pale skin and Alex is embarrassed by how into it he is. He sees it whenever Yassen changes or after coupling, laying in bed kissing lazily.

‘Solnyshko’ is the name Yassen calls him the most, his ‘sunshine’. ‘Khoroshiy mal’chik’ is another term of endearment he’ll hear - good boy. It takes forever for Alex to pick one but in the end solnyshko wins out and Alex can see the surprise and tenderness in Yassen’s eyes. 

It hurts at first when they sit down to ink his skin but getting Солнышко tattooed on his collar, in the spot Yassen has Козак makes him feel loved and owned. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have 24 tatts so i saw this snd went Ah I Must Write
> 
> also notes:
> 
> -yassen and alex go on a date where alex's heart eyes get 1000x bigger for yassen  
> -he eventually gets the music notes for tom and both him and sabina are touched that alex cares abt them so much?!?  
> -alex can just fall asleep no matter what while getting tatted because he doesn't mind the feeling  
> -the first time they have sex alex comes too quickly but yassen doesn't mind, mainly because hes the one that gets to make alex learn some patience (and bc alex makes the sweetest sounds when he's overwhelmed)


End file.
